Jake vs Nahuel vs Aro
by cjcullenlawiet
Summary: What happens when a fully grown Renesmee has to choose who she will be with? Naheul, her best friend? Jake, her inprinter? Or her kidnapper, who is intect on running tests on Nessie and eventually making her is bride. What will the young half vampire do?
1. Before The Storm

"Dad…….can I have the keys?" I asked, unleashing the power of my eyes (which are an exact copy of my mother's) on my father. "I really want to go to see Jake, he hardly ever comes down now, since he's gone to college." Technically, I couldn't drive, I was really only seven years old, but physically I was fully grown.

"Renesmee" My mother called from the kitchen, she spent a lot of time there ever since Nahuel came to live with us. She loves cooking for me and my best friend. Nahuel is more like me than the rest of my family. We are both half vampire, and half human. He really understands what it feels like to not fit in perfectly with either side of your heritage. "I know you miss Jake, and I know he misses you, but he has to work on his schooling. And anyways, your dinner is done."

"Coming" I heard Nahuel call from upstairs.

"Hurry up Nahuel, you slowpoke" I laughed. Of course he ran as quickly down the stairs as he could manage and picked me up, placing my bottom on his shoulder. I laughed as he grunted, placing me back on the floor.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked my dad walking into the kitchen.

"As if you don't know" my mom laughed, he walked behind her and hugged her waist, I always loved seeing them together, I hoped I would find someone to hug me and love me they way my father loved my mother. I had thought that maybe Jake and I would be more than friends, but he was never around. School is his life now, it is sad, because I remember a time when _I_ was his life. I remember how, when I was little he watched my sleep and promised me he'd always protect me.

At least I still have Nahuel. He is my very best friend, and with that I know he'd be there for me when I need protecting, even if just protecting me from my feelings. Nahuel is the best listener I'd ever met.

"I'm a good listener" chirped my father.

"Evesdropper!" I exclaimed, blushing as I remembered that my father heard ever thought that passed through my mind! "Dad! You're a JERK!" I ran into the other room, blushing all the way. I peeked around the corner and I saw the silent exchange between my mom and dad. She concentrated and gave him her thoughts, he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. Dad walked into the room I was hiding in and gave me his "Innocent" half smile.

"I'm sorry I upset you Renesmee, it's a curse I must carry, plus, I cannot control mine like you can control yours" he lifted his eyebrows making me laugh. It's true. I had learned to only show images to people through contact when I wished it, so now I could touch people without giving them my precious memories. Then my thoughts lead to one night……long ago. I stopped right there waiting for my face to turn apple red, my cheeks didn't disappoint me. Dad's eyebrows crept higher, but he just shook his head and walked away, but not before kissing my forehead and whispering "my girl". I was relieved when Nahuel brought two plates into the room and we both sat on the couch.

"So, what were you thinking about that you were so embarrassed about Ness?" asked Nahuel. He loving it when I caused a scene, he always told me he loved the excitement of living in a coven this large.

"Well, I was thinking about Jake…….and you. I don't know why I got so embarrassed. I was just thinking about how you are there for me when Jake isn't. It's hardly fair, but I still resent Jake for going away. I miss him a lot" I said, looking into my bowl of rice and beef with steamed broccoli. Yum, I love Chinese food.

"I get it, he was always there. Then he was just gone. It wasn't fair for him to leave without at least telling you, the way he just disappeared. But I get why he did it too. He didn't want to make you think he was saying goodbye. Saying goodbye would've been as hard for him as it would've been for you. And anyway, it's only for two more years, then he'll be back" explained Nahuel. I had never thought of it that way, would it have been very different if Jake had told me he was going? He would still be gone. I would just have missed him that much longer. I put my head on Nahuel's shoulder. He sighed and laid his head on mine.

"Yeah I guess. Hey, I can't believe Mom made Chinese today. Yum, right?" I asked as I lifted my head and shoveled another spoonful in my mouth. It was nothing compared to my favorite, Polar Bear, but Chinese food was right up there.

"Yeah, Bella, you're an amazing cook!" said Nahuel. I heard a laugh and my mom called a "thank you" from the computer room upstairs. I giggled, Nahuel and nearly everyone else in the house joined in the laughter. After a minute everything was quite again and I continued eating. "And any way Renesmee, I'll always be there for you. That I can promise. I gave him a quick hug, he always knew exactly what I needed to hear.

.


	2. Taken

I ate silently, chewing mechanically. Nahuel beside me sensed that I was deep in thought and did not interrupt, I was thankful for that. Once I was finished I excused myself and ran upstairs, my cell phone in hand. I dialed Jake's number, praying he wasn't in class. The phone rung and rung, finally I heard a voice.

"Hey Jake!" I gleefully shouted into the phone.

"Leave your number after the beep" replied the voice.

"Dammit, Jake pick up the phone every once and a while!" I yelled with tears in my eyes as I hung up the phone and flung myself on my bed. There I sat for hours, just _balling_. I hadn't cried like this since I found out Jake was going to be gone for a long four years.

**Nahuel's P.O.V**

"Nessie, come on, don't cry. Unlock your door" I begged my best friend who was isolating herself in her bedroom all because of that _dick head. _ He totally led her on, knowing he'd be leaving. What was the use in going to collage anyways? He would never get a job anywhere other than on the reservation. Anyone would hire him there. The guy hadn't even told Nessie he was going away. What an asshole, I truly did hate him for hurting her this way. But I couldn't hate him for giving me the chance to make my move. Before he left I had moved in, now that he's gone, I had my chance to tell Renesmee how I felt, but every time I tried she stared going on about _Jake._ She truly acted like he was her whole world. And maybe he was, but I wouldn't let him hurt her again.

I _loved _her.

**Jake's P.O.V**

"Darn. Another missed call from Nessie. I really need to send her that schedule tomorrow" I said to myself as I examined my phone. It had been three hours since Renesmee called. Oh, she is gunna be royally _PISSED._ I dialed the number I knew was Nessie's cell. I had to constantly redial the number because my big fingers kept on hitting all the other numbers. I swear that cell phone is the size of my big toe, but it was all I could afford. Even with Bella and Edward paying my tuition. Everything was just too expensive. I also _hated_ that my best friend and her husband were paying my way through a collage we all knew was unnecessary. This collage also meant that I couldn't see Nessie. I was too far away to come in on the weekends. Breaks I spent buried in homework and this school was an all year school.

Finally I got the number right and I pressed the talk button. I waited as I heard the ring in my ear. I hoped she picked up.

"Oh, so now you finally decide you want to talk?" demanded the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Um, hey Nessie?" I said nervously. I gulped, she was MAD.

"You're a JERK Jacob Black. And I HATE YOU!" she yelled before hanging up abruptly. I'd done it now. I called the house phone and Edward picked up. Thank god.

"Jacob, huh, what did you do to make her so absolutely furious" asked Edward, he was really curious, so I took it she was so mad she couldn't even think about what she was mad about.

"Huh, yeah, about that" I stammered. "Do you think I could come down this weekend? Nessie is REALLY mad at me. I think it would help if I could talk to her in person because I doubt that she would let me finish a sentence on the phone without hanging up."

"Sure Jacob, you know you're always welcome in our home." said Edward. Suddenly there was a loud 'Crack!' and a scream that said "NO! HE IS NOT WELCOME HERE! I WANT HIM TO STAY AWAY!" my heart tore into two pieces. _Nessie._ Why was she so mad? Okay I get that I went away, but I couldn't believe she would act this way to me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes so I hung up with a short and crackly goodbye and ran to my dorm room. Luckily my roommate was in class.

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

After all he put me through, he wanted to come back? After leaving for a whole year? No. That's complete and utter _bullcrap_. 'You better not let Jake come Dad, I swear to god if he comes within 100 feet of me I'll tear his head off!' I thought acidly to my father (still in shock in the other room). I had busted the door off the hinges. I'm sure I am in trouble, but at the moment I just pictured him staring at the place where I had stood, wondering what had happened.

I decided a walk would calm my nerves and I took off running to the meadow where my mom and dad had spent many of their happiest days. I heard the shouts of my family, telling me to come back. Dad told them to let me go. 'Thanks Daddy' I thought. I needed this. I just ran and ran. Never bothering to check the time.

I was alone until maybe an hour of running had past. Then a very small girl was running before me, and then it hit me. The worst pain I'd ever felt. Every inch of my body was searing, it felt like I was on fire. That was it, everything went black and I felt a pair of strong hands lift me.


	3. Chaos and Resolve

**Edward's P.O.V**

'Edward, Renesmee has been gone for hours' worried Bella, It was a great help that she had learn to almost effortlessly lift her shield so I could hear her thoughts.

"Bella, she's upset. She's probably at the meadow anyways. This is a confusing time for her. What with Nahuel and Jake. They are about ready to go to war now, you know?" I told her, her rigid shoulders did not relax. She had been upset with Jacob for leaving also, but within a month's time of Renesmee finding out, he had suckered her into forgiving him. Nessie however couldn't be swayed. He was more like me that Bella and I had originally thought. I was so proud of her. Giving Jacob a hard time was not kind of her but I wholly understood her position on the matter. Anyways, I thought she was justified in her actions.

"Edward, can I come in?" asked Alice's voice, shakey and scared.

"Yes Alice, come in" I told her "What are you so upset about?" she was again translation the battle hyme into difficult languages. How odd.

"Edward, just don't kill me okay?" asked Alice warily.

"Of course not Alice!" I said, thoroughly insulted.

"Nessie's been taken" cried Alice, suddenly heaving dry, broken sobs.

"WHAT!" screamed Bella and I at the same time.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"What do you mean somebody TOOK her!?!" I screamed in the middle of the crowded lunch area. I started and to hyperventilate and Bella begged me to calm down. God forbid I shifted now. That would be it for everyone on campus. "BELLA! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!"

"She was angry with you so she ran into the woods to calm down. Alice told us that……..that……the _Volturi_," that was all she could say before she started crying, she dropped the phone and I soon heard her drop to the floor also. No. Not my _Nessie. _Edward was a mad man, searching the woods for any scent that he could track Nessie with. Within the hour I was packing my stuff and telling the headmaster that I would be gone, family emergency.

**Nahuel's P.O.V**

Nessie. Nessie. Nessie. What had even happened? She ran off, I knew that. But why would the Volturi want her? What did she do to make them take her? I had spared her that fate nearly six and a half years ago. So _what the fuck_ was happening? I sat in a cationic state, next to Bella, she was in worse shape than I was. Her chest rose and fell with heavy cries. She yelled and screamed. If a vampire could lose their mind I imagined that they would look a lot like what Bella looked like right now. I got up, I had to go help. I took off into the forest, leaping over the river effortlessly. I had to find her.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I guess this fits into the very short chapter category. Sorry. I don't have a lot of time today. Calm down. Another chapter will be up soon. Please review, tell me who you like to see Nessie end up with. Give me ideas to fit into the story, anything. I love reviews so let me know what you thank. Plus the more reviews I get the sooner I get the new chapters up (wink wink). Thank you guys! –Cj C. Lawiet


	4. Gathering

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stared at the cell phone in my hand. All I had to do was call Tanya's family in Denali. This simple task took all my strength.

"Bella! Oh how lovely it is to speak with you! We really do hope that you all will bring Renesmee up to see us very soon!" blabbered Tanya.

"Tanya? Wait, stop talking" I interjected in a weak voice "We need you to come to Forks. Right now. It's…….It's……They took her Tanya. They just took her!" I cried, pain saturating my voice. My baby, my little nudger, how could they do this? And more importantly what were they capable of? Would they hurt her?

"The Volturi! Bella! Bella! We are on our way right now. We will be there by the end of the day." The phone line went dead and Edward came over to me. He held me up and put me on the couch where I could properly fall to pieces.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I held a catonic version of Bella in my arms as her body shook with unheard cries. I was on the verge of flying to Italy now and killing those reached monsters. I had never imagined that the Volturi would sink so low as to kidnap someone. The only reason I was concerned is because that "someone" was my daughter. I loved her beyond words recognition and I would have her safely home again. I would die to save Renesmee.

My whole family was seething and those who weren't angry, were scared skinless. I couldn't even make myself think the word that scared me the most.

_Edward, when can we go! I want to mutilate those basterds! _thought Emmett angrily. He was seeing red. Out of Jasper and Emmett, the later had gotten the closest to Renesmee, and though Jasper had less time with her, Hh was strategizing furiously, his mind was in a fumble. I was getting a headache trying to make sense of it.

"We need to wait and contact the others, we need to get a plane big enough for all of us, and we cannot have any human pilots. That is Carlisle's job. _You _need to contact the Amazon coven. Zafrina will come into use once again. It will be ten times harder, fighting them on their turf. Plus with the present humans…….." I trailed off, noticing that I was only scaring them further. Not that their own thoughts hadn't traveled down that dark way, but hearing it said out loud was a way of confirming it.

I looked down at Bella and she was still, thinking no doubt. I heard the mental goodbyes and the vocal ones. Feet shuffled out the door and took off running as they headed off to their targets. Bella and I just sat there. It was our job once again to greet our guest and inform them on the coming task. No one had died last time, excusing the death of Irina, but this time would we be so lucky?

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys and girls so much. I am a very happy author and I hope you are very happy fans! Soon I will be combining some of the chapters to make them longer. I dislike the length of them and it has been eating at me for the past few days. The chapter names will change but I promise I will not change the content! Now, I have made a new rule that I must get 3 reviews before I put another chapter up. This goes into effect right now. Please don't think I'm a needy writer, I just want to know that people continue to read the story. I love all of you and I hope you continue to read my stories!-Cjcullenlawiet


	5. Aro

I paced back and forth, fascination took over me as I looked over the sleeping half-vampire, half-human girl strapped and restrained on the bed. She was so beautiful. She was the size of a human of 18 years at least, but, in fact she'd only been alive for a short seven years. I pondered this fact with great frustration. How did this creature come to be? Vampires were supposed to be dead. But her mere existence upset our deep rooted beliefs. Renesmee was a mystery to me, and with my wife gone, killed by Caius so long ago, I was intent on gaining her as my prize. I would make her mine. And I would fight for her. She would be the Hope Diamond in my collection! How wonderful, I took ghostly steps to her unconscious figure. I pet her hair.

"Renesmee, dear, it's time for you to awaken" I whispered, just loud enough to break her from her dreams. I waited impatiently for her to take in my presence. She stared at me for the longest time, and after what seemed like a millennia she spoke.

"Where are my parents?!?" she asked, noticing their absence. I shook my head.

"Lovely one, you belong to me now, you won't see your parents for a very, very long time if I can help it" I told her, I saw the shock and fear build in her eyes. She tried to sit up but the straps held her down efficiently. "Renesmee" she flinched at the sound of her name "If I take off the straps, you must promise to not do anything……."I searched for the right word "Stupid" I finished my sentence quickly. How I hated using that western 'slang' but I remembered it was what Renesmee would be used to. I sighed.

"What do you want with me Aro?"She saw the shock in my gaze and continued "Yes, I remember your name. I also remember that you promised to leave me and my family alone. Why do you break your promises?" She asked me. I sat in the silence for a moment, listening to the thrum of her heart beat. My throat burned softly with the wet sound of her blood flowing strongly through her veins.

"Because you fascinate me beyond all reason Renesmee, you have been on the forefront of my mind for the last seven years. Every moment I have thought about you, you create so many questions that I must have answers to. I want to apologize for Jane's tactics for fetching you. I'm so sorry that I had to take you away from your family. But, look around Renesmee, the people who live here are your family now" I ranted, hopeing to see even the faintest glimpse of forgiveness. All I saw was sadness and confusion. Her eyes watered, I reached over her and unbuckled the straps. I left the room, locking the door behind me, to give her the privacy I was sure she needed.

"Aro! How could you have taken her! Carlisle and the rest will surely be on their way to bring her home. You can't just reach out and take someone like that!" scolded Marcus, the most level headed of us all. To see him so angry was a great surprise to me. Marcus rarely showed any emotion at all, in fact all anyone saw him was bored, like everything in the world was of no interest to him.

"Yes I can Marcus" I laughed. "That's the beauty of it. We can do anything we want. Nobody dares challenge us. I can have her relocated before they even step foot in the city. Who says that are to be allowed into the city! We can do that too!" I exalted merrily.

"She is their daughter, their niece, their grandchild" He paused, pleading now. "Let her go back home. This will only cause a war. I will not risk our demise for your infatuation. If you start a war I will not stay on your side. I will guarantee that that girl is sent home, happy and healthy." He growled at me. Huh, Marcus was quite frightening when he was angry. "And when I switch sides I will take my portion of the guard. " He threatened.

"You may do as you will Marcus, but when I win, you will not be welcomed back into the Volturi. You will not be allowed into the city, you will be one of them. Thus you will lose all of your privileges."I retaliated. He met my glare, so I simply smiled and turned away from him, my only closing was whispered and full of anticipation "until then my dearest brother."


	6. Phone Call

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

I had sat here for hours, the tears had finally stopped and I wallowed on the fact that I would never see my family again. Nahuel and Dad were probably waiting at the house for a ransom letter of some sort while mom just was a mess. I missed them so much already. Especially Nahuel, he was always there for me, and time and time again I hurt him, always talking about Jake and how much I missed him. It was clear as day to me that Nahuel liked me. But now it didn't matter, I was going to hurt them all when I didn't come home. Aro's fault. He was not only holding me hostage, but he intended on keeping me from the people I loved. Better to be dead than without the people that care for me. For the tenth time this morning there was a soft rapping on the steel door of my cage.

"What do you want Aro?!?" I whispered harshly.

"Renesmee dear, I would like to show you around, I do not like having to keep you locked up like a prisoner" said Aro, he sounded sad. Ugh, best to not displease him.

"Nor do I like being kept captive, please Aro, if you do truly care for me, as you say you do, then let me go home. I miss my mother and father. I am certain that they have discovered your theft" I pleaded. "But if I know anything about you, it is that you will not let me go and I have no choice but to have you show me the castle." I sighed in defeat. Maybe I could find a way out of here while he showed me around.

"Renesmee, my love. You do learn quickly! You are_ such_ a delight!"Aro laughed merrily. He unlocked my door and I winced as the loudness of the creaking door hurt my hears.

"Aro, would you do one thing for me? My parents, they must be grieving something awful. May I at least send them a letter, or maybe even call them" I asked innocently. That was the least I could do to comfort them. I watched Aro's pale face as he contemplated my request.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. They already know that you are with me no doubt, thanks to your wildly talented aunt. Ha, I suppose that they are also gathering the nomads and the covens once again. Hmmmm, I wonder how it will turn out this time?" wondered Aro aloud. All I could do is remind him of my earlier request, I touched his arm and showed him myself, talking quickly on a phone, trying to calm my worried mother.

"Ohhh Yes! I completely forgot! How silly of me!" laughed Aro again. We slowly walked down the narrow hall, I shivered, it was very cold in the hallway. I noted in the back of my mind that Aro must have installed a heater for my room. How _nice_. I blushed. How could I think of it that way. He probably did it so I wouldn't complain. complain. Yeah, that's it. We comtinued to walk, Aro left me to think, every now and then he would laugh or giggle quietly to himself. I just couldn't rein back my excitement, I would talk to my parents very soon.

Aro stopped at a room and motioned for me to go inside. There was a girl inside.

"Hello Aro, I hope your day has been pleasant. Oh, and hello Renesmee" said the girl behind the desk, she was quite pretty, but not so that she didn't stare up and down at me with envy. It didn't faze me, many people looked at me with jealousy. My long bronze curls and my rose petal cheeks made me comely to humans. Though I was nowhere near the beauty of many vampires I had meet, they all called me beautiful and sighed when they pet my hair. Aunt Rose liked how they all looked at me, she told he it reminded her or her human life. But for an unknown reason she told me if I ever meet someone with the last name "King" I was to kill them. How odd.

Aunt Alice loved to take me shopping and buy me pretty clothes. Though I got frustrated that she never let me where anything twice. Even when I particularly liked an outfit she insisted that I throw them away. Aro lead me into another room with a desk and a fancy computer. Aro touched the computers screen and it wizzed to life. After a series of buttons were pressed, I entered the house phone number. I knew somebody would be there.

"YOU MONSTERS! HOW COULD YOU GO BACK ON EVERY WORD YOU-" screamed my father, caller ID.

"Daddy?"I whispered, interrupting his rant.

"Renesmee?" he sounded skeptical that it was really me.

"Yeah Dad, it's me. I wanted to tell you I'm okay, I don't know what they want with me but I really don't think they will hurt me" I told him. I heard my mother in the background, she cried loudly. "Dad, let me talk to Mom, she sounds upset."

"We all are. Don't worry we'll get you back baby" she told me before handing the phone off to my mother.

"Momma? Momma, I need you to calm down so I can talk to you" I said softly, trying to calm her.

"Re….Re….Nes…….Mee? stuttered my mom. "Are you okay?" she asked, gaining control of her voice.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. I just….. have to stay here for a while okay?"I told her gently, I could tell her heart was broken, she was so upset. Mommy. My eyes watered again and for the second time today I cried like a baby. Aro left the room and stood in the hall. "If I could come home Mom, I would. I'm not here because I want to be. If I had any say at all, I would be at home eating your Chinese and playing piano with Daddy. I love you. Dad, I love you too." I added because I knew he was listening in. "Don't do anything stupid for me, please, I'm begging you. Also, please tell Nahuel that I'm sorry and that I miss him soo much."I added again, Nahuel was probably as messed up as my parents were. "Oh, and tell Jake too." I tacked on as an afterthought.

"We will, and don't worry we will get you home" said Mom strongly, I laughed.

"Yeah I know" Aro came back into the room then and held out his hand for the phone.  
Give Dad the phone Mom," I warned her. I put the phone in Aro's old hand and he motioned for me to step out to the hall. I sighed and complied. What he didn't know was that I could still hear him.

"Edward, if you think you and your army will defeat me then you are sadly mistaken" sighed Aro.

"Aro, we will get our daughter back, I will die to see her back at our home. Our group had you trembling with fear last time and we have only gotten stronger. Bella's shield alone is enough to take you down a few notches. With Zafrina and Benjamin on our side we can take you. And yes, Marcus has called us. We will also have 1/3 of your guard and their talents" Dad said threateningly.

"You go Dad"I whispered and I felt the biggest smile spread across my face since I was home.


	7. She Missed Me

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I sped down the highway tears and streamed down my face, I didn't try to stop them anymore. My Nessie wasn't at home, safely tucked in her bed, she was somewhere in Italy with those nasty bloodsuckers. The pack was already informed that I was on my way. Sam had agreed to help me, they all loved Nessie too. But none of them loved her more than I did. How could they let this happen? I wiped away my tears, then as if this could get any worse, I saw red and blue lights flash behind me. Oh _come on. _I calmed down as I pulled over to the side of the road. I half considered making a run for it. Let's just get this over with.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" asked the man coming up to my old car.

"I was going precisely 120 miles per hour _sir, _can you just give me my ticket so I can get home. I am in a hurry." I told him, looking only at the steering wheel. The cop was obviously shocked by honesty. Or maybe it was my stupidity that shocked him. Honestly I didn't give a flying rats behind.

"Why are you in a hurry?" inquired the police officer.

"My girlfriend is in trouble, I need to get _home_." I whined.

"Is there any way I could help?" asked the cop, I saw his hand flinch to his gun. I laughed.

"Nope, I got this. I just need to _go._" I said putting my foot on the gas pedal.

"I'll let you off with a warning. Just follow the speed limits and help that girl of yours" said the cop as he waved me away. I nodded and slammed the pedal down to get going. I was careful to be observant of my speed, the last thing I needed was another delay from Jonny Law Dog. I sighed. 'help that girl of yours' his words echoed in my head all the way. I will.

**Nahuel's P.O.V **

Night time rolled around, I was yawning like a maniac but I forced my eyes to stay open. The phone rang, I paid it no attention, that was until Edward was screaming. I took my IPod earphone out of my ear. It still played my favorite song, Numa Numa. I stopped hearing the music when Renesmee's name began to get mixed into the conversation. "Nessie?" I whispered to myself. I threw myself upward, sending my IPod flying to the floor and before I knew it I was flying down the stairs. "Bella? Is that Renesmee?" I asked, hoping desperately that she was okay. I heard her voice on the other end and I smiled widely. She's _alive._ I leaned against the wall and for a long time in a while, I cried happy tears. When the call ended Edward walked to my side and he hugged me.

"She's alive Nahuel, she's okay….physically. And she told me to tell you she misses you. And that she's sorry, she doesn't want you to worry" said Edward as he released me. The look on his face said it all. His emotions were all over the place. Angry, Happy. Jasper would have lost his mind, ha ha. I could see that he didn't know weither to cry or to smile. Me too. I ran to Bella and picked her up in an almost Emmett-like hug. I spun her around and kissed her cheek.

"She's Alive!" I exulted, and she missed _me_. I wondered how that wolf-man would like _that!_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Authors Note: Wow, I liked writing this chapter!


	8. Author Q&A

**Author's Note!**

To make things perfectly clear….

Some of you have asked me some very good questions and I have also thought things through and realized that some things were a bit off.

The Cullen's no longer live in Forks. They live in a small town called Aurora. It is in Oregon.

When Marcus decided that he wouldn't fight with Aro, he decided to fight with the Cullens against his brother. He will take 1/3 of the guard with him. Also you might hear a bit from his wife!

If you have any more questions about the story, just message me or you can even email me at . Please do not send me forwards or spam. =] Thanks!


	9. Finding Friends and South America

Carlisle's P.O.V

I grasped Esme's hand while we ran through the rain forest with Rose and Emmett just feet behind. I sniffed the air again, hoping that I would catch Zafrina or her sister's scent. I called her name desperately, just wanting to be home with my son and daughter, helping them cope with this horrible situation. But I was helping all the same wondering around in a misty rainforest looking for a few dear friends. I heard a rustle in the trees and I finally caught a vampire's scent. Zafrina! I thrilled at the thought of sending her home to help along with the others. Maybe so would know of Nahuel's aunt, Huilen. I called out again, the smile on my face was clear in my voice. Esme squeezed my fingers merrily. Emm and Rose shared a quick victory kiss, as did Esme and I. It wasn't long before our Amazonian friends were hugging and kissing our cheeks.

"Head straight to Aurora, It's the Volturi again" said Esme, one hand holding Zafrina's hand the other arm wound tightly and lovingly around my waist. "Carlisle has a plane ready for all of us when we have everyone gathered. No humans at all, so there won't be any worries about that. If you have any contacts that are on your way, please stop to inform them. But otherwise continue on to Aurora with all of your speed." rambled Esme smiling at her. "And thank you again, ladies" she exclaimed, looking at all three of them.

"No problem dears," she replied to another thanks from Rosalie "I could kill those monsters! Can't they leave our dear Nessie alone?" said Zafrina after Rose had relayed the story to her in short words. We wished them well as they headed off to our home. I reached into my pocket, grabbing the sleek cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Carlisle, we found Peter and Charlotte!" squealed Alice merrily, "And I see that you found the Amazonian clan….." she paused for a minute. "Oh and hey! Huilen is coming to Aurora, she heard from Nahuel and will be there in a day or so"

"Great work Alice, tell me, if we continue to look than will we find anymore friends?" I asked, hoping the answer was no, I desperately wanted to get off of this humid and stuffy continent. South America was not my favorite place, I preferred the comfortable coolness of the northwest, Forks had been wonderful. To be perfectly honest, it had been my favorite place to live. My family was finally completed there, darling Bella joined and as a result Renesmee joined us also. I was very satisfied until Aro had to again, reach in and destroy it all. I remembered Bella's face when we left the house. She was destroyed, utterly and completely heartbroken. It hurt me to see my beloved daughter in such pain.

But, what hurt even worse was to not know how Nessie was, I loved her every bit (if not more) than my sons and daughters. She held a very special place in my heart. A place that was now empty with the thought that she could be hurt and I couldn't save her.

"No, Carlisle, you can go home now, Jasper and I have a few more people to collect, we'll be home in about four days, okay?" asked Alice. I was sure she was just as excited to get home as I was. She must be itching for a shopping spree, I'll have to get her another credit card for her hard work. "But Carlisle? Can you send Rose and Emmett our way? We are in Africa now, still in Ghana, so we could use some help covering the area" said Alice.

"Yes, they will be there by day break." I said, nodding at them both, knowing they both had heard Alice's request. They kissed Esme's cheeks and then touched my shoulder in goodbye. I smiled proudly. How I did love my children. "I should call Edward and Bella, Alice. Call me with any updates"

"Kay', love ya' Dad, you too Mom" said Alice before hanging up.

My fingers were busy again for a short moment. The phone rang once before I heard Edward's voice on the other end.

"Dad" sighed Edward "Are you all okay? What's going on?" he asked.

"We are just fine. Rose, Emm, Alice, and Jasper are in Africa. They still have a few more vampires to find. But Esme and I are coming home." I told him, excited to tell him the next part. "We found Zafrina and her sisters. They are on their way now they should be arriving within a day or so. "

"That's excellent!" breathed Edward, you could almost hear the relief rolling off his back. "She will make a huge difference."

"I sure hope so" I said, gripping my wife's hand and running back North. We would be home soon. My cool, moist home. =]

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Author's Note: I want to thank you all soooo much. Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, I need my three reviews, and my email isn't working with anymore. DX I hope you all liked the chapter, I really liked writing from Carlisle's point of view. Not very decrpitive, I know, but that whole point is that he is depressed about Nessie's vampnapping ( ha ha vampnapping!). Please keep reviewing, I could really use the motivation right now. School is a total downer and homework is really taking it out of me. I hope you all have a good week. –cjcullenlawiet


	10. I Love You, and its consequences

"Renesmee?" Aro called from the other side of the door that led to my new bedroom. It was nice, the bed was huge and I practically got lost in the sheets.

"Yes Aro," I called back "You may come in if you wish."

"Very good," Said Aro as he glided in and sat next to me on my poof ball of a bed.

"Well, well. You have taken to your new room, that's good. I have brought you this. You may use it for communication if you wish." He said as he handed me a sleek laptop "I'm sure your irate parents will appreciate. Here is a credit card, if you would like anything just get it online. Marcus, is to thank for that. You can give him your gratitude later, he is off planning your little escape" rambled Aro as he laughed about the last part. He tossed me the tiny piece of plastic. "As if he thinks he can take you away from me." He chided as he stroked my face. I shrunk away from his cool hand.

"What do you mean 'my little escape'?" I asked confused. I wasn't planning anything, of course Aro would surly know if I was. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to try to run away, Aro? I do not have any sort of death wish."

"Oh, no, no, no sweet Renesmee. I do not think that YOU would betray me. Your family, as you know, will try to come to fetch you. And my dunce of a brother, Marcus, is joining the resistance" he sighed putting his fingers to his temples like he had a headache. I smiled.

"Aro, you surly are not so dumb as to think that you can cage me here forever. I WILL go home one day. I will have my freedom. You do not own me. I will have a normal life. I won't let you ruin that for me." I said with a sweet smile that had enough vengeance in the background to give him a little fright.

"Surly, my dear sweet Renesmee, you know me enough to know that that is not my intent." He said as he bowed gracefully out of my room. As he left I set up the laptop and logged in, hoping to catch my parents or someone online. I logged into my Msn account and I squealed as a little box opened up.

Inlovewithagirl: Nessie! Oh Nessie is that you?

Halfbreed: Nahuel! Oh I am so happy to talk to you! I've missed you so much!

Inlovewithagirl: Are you hurt?

Halfbreed: No! Aro wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Please tell my dad to not do anything rash. I heard him talking to Aro. It's just not safe for them to start a war over me. It happened once and I just won't let it happen again!

Inlovewithagirl: I can't do that Ness, we all are coming to save you, no matter what you, Aro or anyone says. We have the advantage. Aro won't admit it but it's a fact that we have more skill and power on our side.

Halfbreed: Oh Nahuel. Could you ever forgive me for all that I've done to you? I feel so rotten.

Inlovewithagirl: What are you talking about Renesmee Carlie Cullen? How could I forgive you when there is nothing to forgive you for? I am just so relieved that you are okay. God, Nessie I miss you so much!

Halfbreed: Oh, Nahuel. I miss you too. What did I ever do to deserve someone like you in my life?

Inlovewithagirl: You deserve way better, but I suppose you'll have to settle with me. =]

Halfbreed: I wish for just this moment that you could see yourself through my eyes Nahuel. There is no way that I am the one settling. I love you Nahuel. Forever and always.

Inlovewithagirl: You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that Renesmee Cullen. I have and will always love you. And listen to me. I promise to be the one to carry you out of that blasted Italian city. I swear on my own life.

I sat there, my heart was pounding. Did I really just tell Nahuel that I love him? Of course it was true but even now after admitting it to him I felt so confused my head was bound to explode. My heart ripped into two separate parts. The part that stayed loyal to Jacob, my imprinter, and the other part that loved Nahuel. The Nahuel side rejoiced while the part that was still loyal to Jake screamed at me.

Halfbreed: what is the matter with me Nahuel? How can I love you both at the same time? It's not fair to either of you. I am a rotten person. I cannot believe that you don't hate me. I don't deserve either of you!

Inlovewithagirl: Nessie, there is nothing wrong with you. I DON'T hate you, and you deserve whatever or whoever makes you happy. Whether that is Jacob Black, or me. All I want is for you to be happy. Of course I'll always hope that you choose me over him, but if he is who you want then be with him. I'll never leave, no matter what you choose.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I continued to read that. My heart broke and glowed at the same time as I tried to make sense of what he was saying to me. How could he say that to me when all I wanted was for him to shout and cuss at me. At least I could comprehend his anger. His acceptance baffled me and all I wanted to do was to run back to Aurora and hug him close.

Halfbreed:I love you.

Inlovewithagirl: Love you more. ;]

Halfbreed: Hold on. I'm going to call the house. I need to speak with my father.

Inlovewithagirl: Wait Ness. I have to warn you. Jacob Black is here. When he finds out about this conversation we both know what he will do.

Halfbreed: Yes. Maybe you should go up to Denali. Tanya won't mind. Tell her I asked. With Jacob's temper issues I don't trust him around you. I'll call now.

Halfbreed has logged out

Jacob Black's P.O.V

I sat in the couch with Bella. I rubbed her arms as she sat silently and stared blankly at the wall. Edward glanced at her worriedly.

"Edward, man. You need to go feed, your eyes are dark as night" I sighed, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Jacob, there is no way I'm leaving her here while she is this way" He said annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you honestly think I couldn't handle anything she could throw at me? Not that she does much now a days." I said, trying to convince him to just leave already. He could have gone and been back during the time we spent arguing over it. Nahuel came down the stairs, disgusting imprintee stealer. He made his infatuation with Nessie all too clear, while she was here and even while she was gone. Does that twerp realize how close I am to just snapping and ringing his scrawny little neck?

"Now Jacob, do you really want Renesmee any more upset with you than she already is?" asked Edward as he read my hostile thoughts. I sighed and went back to rubbing Bella's arms, trying to get her to recover from her cationic state.

"I was just talking with Ness, she'll be calling any moment now. She said that she's safe and that Aro is guarding her like a dog with a bone……"Nahuel said as he was interrupted by the shrill wail of the phone. Edward was at the phone before the first ring was half way done and I heard my sweet Nessie's voice on the other end. Edward played 20 questions with her about her health and then he turned the phone over to Bella who had her shaking hand reached out to the phone.

"Renenesmee? Oh, baby. Are you okay?" Bella asked. She straightened up and even smiled a little as her daughter's voice registered with her. Nessie told Bella that she was being treated fairly and that she missed everyone terribly. I closed my eyes and just listened to the peel of bells as my Nessie talked. A tear welled up and spilled over the side as I sat in wonder listing to the voice that I had missed so much. Nessie, my dear, sweet, beautiful Nessie.

"Mom, I need to talk to Jake. Please give the phone to him. I love you, I'll call again soon. Bye Mom." She said as Bella handed me the phone with a little smile. I grinned as I took the phone in my overly large hand.

"Nessie?" I asked. I used my other hand to rub my tired face as I talked to my personal miracle.

"Jacob, please listen to me."

"Wait, I need to know. Are you still mad at me?" I asked worriedly. I had so much to make up for, but it was going to be a lot easier if she didn't hang up on me every time I called her.

"How could I be? I'm stuck here. I have bigger things to worry about Jake. So consider this a get out of jail free card." She laughed.

"God, it's so good to hear your voice Nessie."

"Yeah, you too. But Jake, listen to me. I need you to promise me something." She said nervously.

"Yeah, anything hun." I said, I saw Nahuel flinch when I called her 'hun'. I glared at him while I waited for Ness to continue.

"Please look after my family, and please, don't hurt Nahuel. No matter what he says or anything? I couldn't bear it if either of you got hurt fighting over me. So promise?" She said. I shook with anger. She wanted me to promise that I wouldn't beat the snot out of the twerp who was trying to steal my true love?

"Are you joking? You want me to stand idly by while he tries to steal you from me? Not likely Nessie, c'mon. Get Real." I laughed as my hands shook.

"That's exactly what I want you to do! Anyways, just because you IMPRINTED on me doesn't mean I don't get to choose who I love! I love you, and I love Nahuel!" She yelled. I heard everyone around me gasp as I listened to Nessie cover her mouth, her fingers hit her lips with a high pitched pop that was nearly covered with the pop of my clothes exploding. I felt the phone drop from a hand that was now a huge paw. I growled furiously as I dashed at my target. Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion as I ran forward. Nahuel's eyes got wide as he dashed away from my leap. I crashed into a table and I dug my hard nails into the floor and shot in the opposite direction toward the door. I pushed my way through the wall and I found myself falling suddenly as Edward snarled and crashed into me.

"Come ON wolf man! Is that the best you've got? You're PATHETIC!" Nahuel yelled at me as fire coursed through my body. My anger welled up as I got back up. "Edward, get away. If it's a fight he wants, then I'll give it to him. May the best man win, pup." He said, quoting Edward from years ago. Edward roared as he yelled at us both.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT! WHAT IS THIS REALLY ABOUT? RENESMEE OR PRIDE?" Bella stood next to him, holding his arm back in restraint. His black eyes were furious as he stared at us both.

"Is this a JOKE? Edward, this isn't about anything other than your daughter!" I yelled as I transformed back into a human. I clenched my hands into tight fists. Bella dashed off to fetch me some clothes while I stood there. Why does this keep happening to me? First with Bella and now with Nessie? What rotten luck. Those damn vampires keep taking my love away!

I turned to glare at Nahuel as I noticed that he was glaring back. In a flash he was right next to me. His hand grabbed me by the throat and I was hoisted into the air. I grabbed his hand as he stared coldly into my eyes.

"I'll be damned if I let you hurt her one more day you mangy mutt. You don't deserve her! How could you have left her like that! She loved you and you went and stabbed her in the back. Do you know what it's like to see the woman you love talk about someone else like he is her whole world? Well, now. I suppose you do! I love Renesmee, and I swear on my life, that I will never let you hurt her again. Haven't you done enough damage?" He growled at me. The hate in his eyes was bewildering yet I understood exactly how he felt. I remembered long ago, when I thought I had been in love with Bella, how much it hurt to see her cry and be broken over someone. How much it hurt to have her not love me. A tear escaped my eye as he dropped me to the ground and I curled up into a tight ball. Was it possible that he was right? I already knew Nessie deserved so much more than what I could give her, but could I be hurting her the way that Edward had hurt Bella so many years ago. Bella appeared with my new clothes and then she disappeared into the house with the rest of them to clean the mess that I had made. As I laid there, on the cold hard ground, all I could think was that Nessie loved someone else. That because I had left that someone else had taken my place. When will I ever learn?


	11. Aro? Charming?

I was shaking so badly could barely press the button to cancel the call. Damn that Jacob. Why did he have to spoil everything! Tears welled up in my eyes and a whimper escaped my lips.

"Jacob, Nahuel. I'm so sorry. I'm…..so…" I said to myself, not that it was making me feel any better. My stomach still twisted painfully and my heart wouldn't slow its rampant pace. "No, God no."

"Renesmee, my sweet? What has happened? I heard your cries from halfway across the castle" Aro inquired, and suddenly my moans calmed and I stumbled to the door. My hands still shook so I told Aro to open the door and when it swung out of the way I collapsed into his arms.

"It's all falling apart, Aro. This time it is my fault and I don't know what to do…how to fix what I've done" I sobbed into Aro's thick robes. Soon, not only my hands, but my entire body was quaking and twitching. Aro held my slumped over form from hitting the floor as he lowered us both to the floor and wrapped his arms around me.

"Poor darling. You know, you don't have to fix anything or anyone. If you stay here the choices become very simple and life becomes very…how do you say it? Cushy." Aro whispered once my sobs had turned into small, sad hiccups.

"Comfortable. That is what we say. Cushy is such an odd word Aro, where in God's name did you pick it up?" I asked with a small giggle at the end. A small smile played across my lips and Aro tilted my head up.

"There's my girl. You should smile more often dear, it suits you" Aro chuckled. I had to admit that although Aro lacked traditional vampuric beauty, when his face lit up and he smiled like he was now, he could be quite charming. My smile widened just slightly and Aro chuckled just once more. "Now sweet, you might catch a cold sitting on the drafty floor so I suggest we stand. I must beg a favor of you. I understand this is horrible timing but I require your participation in a little….experiment I am doing." Aro said lifting me to my feet. I removed my hands that were still clutching his robe and used them to dry my eyes, however I know I didn't get all the tears because I could still feel them stinging at my skin.

"I suppose Aro. Are you going to prod me with needles again? My arms still ache from last time…" I complained, Aro just looked at me with amusement in his eyes and his hand on the small of my back.

"There won't be many needles Renesmee. I'd only like to draw a few more vials of blood and examine the effects of different substances when mixed with your blood. I must say, having an army of vampire hybrids that have the ability to blend more effectively with the mortal populace has intrigued me since I discovered about you" I think Aro forgot he was speaking to me because his eyes went all glassy and he began pulling me at a faster pace, leaving me jogging while Aro pushed me along.

"Put that idea out of your head Aro. My mother was lucky to live through my birth. You cannot brutally murder hundreds of women just so you can raise an army!" I told him harshly, my anger showing clearly on my face. Aro sighed and patted my head condescendingly.

"My darling Renesmee, You underestimate my power. However I will take your opinion into consideration" Aro said with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and have him a half hearted glare.

"I guess I'll take it, mostly because it's more than you give anyone else" I said softly, earning the widening of Aro's smile. As scary and uncomfortable as my situation was, Aro's gentle words, his charming smile, it made this entire thing slightly less scary.


End file.
